Essy Via
Email: nanooo_1@hotmail.com Description Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Dark Brown Height: 5'4" Weight: 274 Age: 18 Place of Origin: Tar Valon Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 0 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Bodytype: Short and stout. That is what most referred to Essy as. Quite built from working in the city at labor jobs. Seemingly strong, his arms and legs were very thick, but of muscle rather then fat. Personality: Cold and lonely. Essy kept to himself mostly, and was very hard making acquaintances with him. It seemed he hated everyone, but if by some miracle you managed to become his friend he'd put your life beyond all else, including his own. History: Essy was born to a Aes Sedai that still today, no one will tell him her name. Of the Green Ajah. Some say now that they had a secret relationship. She got pregnant and they both left the White Tower. During child birth, the delivery suffered complications and the mother was lost. Many thought Jaque would go to a berserk and seemingly kill himself, in the stead of that he raised his one and only son. He never taught Essy the sword, even though the young boy would ask for tales about his mother and his father, and their 'daring escapades.' Though he told many stories, and even though Essy would pester him beyond relief for training; Jaque would never teach his son the swords. He did fairly well in school, but he fought a lot (and won the majority, to!), and his father seemed to be nothing more of a drunken stupor past the age of five. Essy started working at a young age, at the age of nine he began running errands for several mechants and stores around the city. He'd shine your boots and walk you outside the city for a mere silver mark. Hard working, fast learning, he quickly gained a reputation in the lower city of Tar Valon. But again another tragedy. At the age of fifteen his father died. Essy fled Tar Valon to a city named Fal Dara, where he applied to join the military. No experience. No background. Nothing. Fal Dara rejected him and he went back to Tar Valon and began labor working. Moving, lifting, carrying; anything, you name it to be moved and Essy did it. He worked this way for the next three years of his life, to this present day. From his fathers tales, he knew what he was destined for. Bound to death. Essy knew his way around Tar Valon, and quickened his pace from the looks of the White Tower guards. Light, the tower is even more beautiful up close. He had his best clothes on, atleast the best he could afford. No lords clothes, that was for sure. He stood at the steps, staring at the sheer size of the White Tower. When someone approached him, a man or a woman from behind him; he wasn't sure which. Category:WS 0 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios